


First Christmas

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Supercorp Christmas, all the stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: Lena and Kara have chosen to reveal their relationship to their family and friends on Christmas. The catch is, Lena doesn’t know how they will react. Will Lena Luthor be accepted by the superfriends?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I finished this just in time! It’s literally 11:25 on Christmas Day *sigh*. Consider this my Christmas present to you all.

Lena was nervous. No, that wasn’t it, she was petrified. It was her first Christmas with Kara after they had gotten together and their first holiday together since their fallout. Lena and Kara had agreed to keep their relationship secret from everyone for a while just to make sure this was the path they wanted to take, it also allowed them the time to repair what had been broken between them. 

Now, the time had finally come to tell everybody they were dating. Christmas. Lena had been antsy all month getting ready for the big day. Decorating Kara’s apartment, buying the perfect presents for everybody, and when the time came cooking and baking, probably a little too excessively. Things were still a little tense between her and the super friends and Lena was apprehensive about how they would react to her and Kara’s newfound relationship. 

The night before Christmas, Kara and Lena were snuggling on the couch in front of the TV watching “Mickey’s: A Christmas Carol”. About halfway through the movie, Kara picked up the remote and paused it. 

“Why did you stop it?” Lena questioned, looking up at Kara from where her head was in her lap. 

“I have a surprise for you!” Kara said giddily as Lena sat up off of her lap. 

“Aren’t we supposed to save the surprises for tomorrow?” Lena smirked.

“But this one is for tomorrow!” Kara practically screamed.

“Okay, alright, don’t wake the neighbors.” Lena giggled loving how excited Kara still got over Christmas, she had missed this. Kara pulled a wrapped up box out from under the tree and set it on Lena’s lap.

“Open it!” Kara squealed. 

“I was getting to that part.” Lena said as she rolled her eyes. Lena slowly started untying the bow, knowing it would drive Kara crazy.

“Come on!” Kara whined, “I know what you’re doing.” Kara then proceeded to stick out her bottom lip in her famous pout.

“Okay, fine, you know I can’t resist the pout.” Lena grumbled, trying to hide a smile.

“Yay!” The blonde yelled as Lena gave her a pointed look, “sorry.” 

Lena carefully unwrapped the box so that the wrapping paper could be used for later and pulled the top off of the box. She lifted up what was inside and a huge smile adorned her face.

“Do you like it?” Kara asked, her smile faltering slightly as Lena stared at her gift. It was a Christmas sweater, one decorated green and red with a golden ribbon wrapped around it making it look like a present. 

“I love it.” Lena said as she smiled bigger than ever.

“You’re the best present I could ever receive.” Kara whispered as she kissed Lena on her neck, then up on her pale cheek, and finally her lips. 

“Thank you.” Lena whispered after they broke apart.

“I have a matching one too.” Kara smirked as she wrapped her arms around Lena so Lena’s head was on her chest.

“Of course you do.” Lena sighed dramatically, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me?” Kara said, looking down at Lena with big, round puppy dog eyes.

“Always.” Lena replied softly, nuzzling her head into Kara’s neck. 

The two of them finished the rest of the movie and then tiredly made their way down the hall and to bed knowing there was much to do the next day. Kara changed into her Christmas pajamas and made an exasperated Lena do they same. When they were settled, Kara kissed Lena on the top of her head.

“I love you.” Kara murmured.

“Love you, too.” Lena mumbled back as they both drifted off to sleep. 

Lena tossed and turned the whole night. Her dreams filled with anxiety and fear of the next day. She saw Alex and all the superfriends, hating her, telling her she wasn’t good enough for Kara, and the worst part, Kara leaving. She was in the middle of a screaming match with Alex when she heard a voice.

“Lena, Lena baby wake up, it’s just a dream.”

Lena shot up and frantically looked around, realizing she was in her bedroom, she took deep, heaving breaths trying to calm herself down. She felt warm arms wrap around her and she turned into the warmth and buried her face in Kara’s shoulder. Her body wracked with sobs as Kara rubbed her hand up and down Lena’s back and whispered quiet reassurances. When Lena’s tears had finally subsided and her breathing had mostly normalized Kara pulled back slightly to wipe the remaining tears from Lena’s face. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Kara asked softly. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Lena stuttered trying to hide her face from Kara even though it was dark. Kara turned slightly to flip on the lamp on her nightstand and then turned back to Lena who had ducked her head down so Kara couldn’t see her eyes. 

“Hey,” Kara whispered lifting Lena’s chin up gently, “don’t hide from me, and you have nothing to apologize for. I just want to know what has you so upset.”

“I’m scared.” Lena muttered breathlessly.

“Of what?” Kara asked with nothing but concern flooding her ocean blue eyes. 

“Tomorrow.” Was all Lena could say without bursting into tears again.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend once more, “It’s going to be okay.” 

“They still hate me Kara, and they should, I hurt them, I hurt you. I’m just so terrified that when they leave, you’ll go with them and I’ll be all alone, again.” Lena shuddered as a few more tears escaped her bloodshot eyes. 

“Hey, hey, nobody is leaving.” Kara said with conviction, “everybody has done things they regret, you can’t keep pinning this all on yourself. I hurt you too, they hurt you too and we all came out on the other side broken, but also stronger because of it. I will always put you first and nobody will ever convince me not to be with you because I love you, more than anything I love you. You are my world Lena Luthor, nothing else, you, and nothing will ever, ever change that. Do you hear me?”

“Yea.” Lena mumbled feeling the rise and fall of Kara’s chest against her own. “I love you too, more than anything.” 

“I know,” Kara told her as she pulled back and gave Lena a kiss on the forehead. She lingered there for a moment and then pulled Lena back down onto her chest with Lena’s head over her heart. “I will never leave.” Kara whispered as she stroked Lena’s hair. “Tomorrow will be fine, I promise, it’s going to be the best Christmas ever.” 

Lena nodded as she let her heavy eyelids close. She fell asleep to Kara’s steady heartbeat and slept soundly for the rest of the night, her fears finally at bay for the first time in months. 

_  
_  
_

The next morning, Kara and Lena woke up bright and early. Eliza and Alex were coming over for Christmas brunch and a lot had to be done. Lena put on a pot of coffee and Kara got started on the french toast. Lena cut up fruit and made pancakes and Kara made bacon. Lena was just finishing up the last of the pancake batter when there was a knock on the door, Lena jumped when she heard the sound and Kara put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

“It’s okay.” She murmured as she went to go open the door. Lena put the last pancake onto the plate and wiped her sweaty palms on her pajama pants. Kara had already opened the door and was giving her greetings when Lena turned around. 

“Lena!” Eliza called walking toward her. 

“Eliza!” Lena called back, accepting the hug she was offered. 

“How are you sweet girl? It’s been too long.” Eliza said kindly, still holding Lena by the forearms. 

“I, uh, I’m good.” Lena stuttered as her cheeks flushed red, embarrassed by her inability to form words, that was something usually reserved for Kara. She spotted Alex staring at her with a confused look on her face and quickly averted her gaze. She talked to Eliza for a few more moments before Alex made her way over. 

“Hey, Lena can we talk for a minute?” Alex asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Yea, sure.” Lena replied, feeling an uneasiness settle in her stomach. Eliza politely excused herself from the conversation, leaving the two women alone. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Alex spoke up.

“So, you and Kara?” 

Lena looked up at Alex with wide eyes as she floundered for something to say. In all the times she imagined this moment, she never imagined it would go down like this.

“Come on Lena, I’m not stupid.” Alex said, searching Lena’s eyes. “I see the way you look at her, how you’ve always looked at her.” 

“Alex I-“ Lena stuttered before she was cut off.

“No, let me speak,” Alex pleaded. Lena saw a softness she had never seen before from Alex and she looked almost sad. About what, Lena didn’t know. Lena took a mindless sip of her coffee as she waited for Alex to continue.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing that came out of Alex’s mouth and Lena almost choked on her coffee. 

“For what?” Lena asked softly.

“Everything,” Alex replied, matching her tone. “You have always terrified me, and not just because you’re a Luthor. From the moment I first saw you and Kara together I knew Kara was falling hard, even if she didn’t know. I had never seen Kara this way with someone and I knew that it would destroy her if she ever lost you. And so, I always jumped to conclusions when it came to you, gave myself every reason I could to convince myself that you weren’t good enough for her, that it would never work out. Then, I could tell her that and sure, she would be heartbroken, but that, she could recover from. But, the more I saw the two of you together and got to know you, the harder it got to do all those things because you are a good person Lena. You are strong willed, stubborn, and incredibly badass but, you are also compassionate, giving, and a whole list of other amazing traits that I don’t want to list off right now. So, all that said, I’m sorry and thank you for making my little sister happy and for making her feel a little more at home here on earth. Also, if you hurt her I’ll kill you.” 

Lena gave a watery chuckle at that as she tried to discreetly wipe at her eyes.

“Oh come here.” Alex laughed as she gave Lena a hug. Lena wrapped her arms around Alex and sniffled as she tried to pull herself together. 

When the two of them broke apart, they turned their heads and found Kara wiping at her eyes.

“You were listening!” Alex yelled.

“I’m sorry! You know my ears are super sensitive!” Kara yelled back.

“Oh it’s on.” Alex said as she picked up a pillow from the couch.

“Girls.” Eliza warned from the kitchen. Alex gently put down the pillow and gave her mom a guilty smile before they all made their way into the kitchen for brunch. 

The rest of the morning was filled with laughter, endless cups of coffee, and a multitude of presents. Lena had gotten Kara a golden retriever puppy which they named Star and Lena would never forget the look on her girlfriend’s face when the puppy’s head popped out of the box for as long as she lived. 

Later in the day the rest of the super friends came over and were all thrilled when they received the news about Kara and Lena’s relationship, and the matching sweaters made it pretty clear. Lena realized that nearly everybody knew except her and Kara and that she really had nothing to worry about in the first place. She had a family now and that thought made her happier than any present she could ever receive.

**Author's Note:**

> I had major writers block with this thing so I hope it’s okay. I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas! (If you celebrate) :)


End file.
